Ron Sees the Light
by miss majik
Summary: Ron is confused and realizes he shouldn't be with Lavender. Thank God Harry is there to steer him towards Hermione.


_A/N THIS IS A HERMIONE/RON STORY PLACED IN THEIR 6__TH__ YEAR. ENJOY!_

Lavender Brown absolutely disgusted her. She gripped his arm like it was her favorite lip gloss. She called him "Wonnie Won" and "BooBoo." His name was Ron for Godric's sake! Looking at her fawn over him made Hermione want to cry, vomit, and laugh at the same time. She knew Harry couldn't stand her either. When they saw her with Ron they looked at each other and groaned silently. It's not like they could say anything to Ron, he was happily in love. George and Fred once said to her he was just in love with being in love, and he would soon realize how horrible she was and fall in love with her instead. At the time she rolled her eyes, but she hoped they were right.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and The It were all at lunch one day when The It (Lavender) started talking about their plans for Saturday.

"So what are you doing Saturday, Hermione?" she asked pointedly.

"Oh, probably homework," she willed herself to disappear, to no avail.

"You don't have a boyfriend to spend the day with? Really? Well I would share with you out of the kindness of my heart, but that would be weird," she said, mocking her. Hermione stared at her plate.

"Lav, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ron asked standing up.

"Sure, BooBoo," she said as Harry gagged. They waked away and Hermione tried to blink away her tears.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I'll be okay, I'm sorry," Hermione said trying to choke back her tears. She got up and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry ran over to where Ginny was sitting.

"Ginny! Hermione's upset and I think she needs some girl talk. Would you mind going to find her?" he asked.

"No problem! She went to the library?" she asked standing up.

"I assume so, that's where she goes when she gets upset," he said looking towards the direction she ran off in.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," she said grabbing her bag and running off.

Harry awkwardly nodded at the girls she was sitting with and went to find Ron.

Harry went through hallways and up and down staircases looking for Ron. He found them arguing in an empty classroom. He kept behind the wall so they couldn't see him, but he could still hear them.

"I wasn't being rude! What is the matter with you?" Lavender asked.

"Don't be so mean! What has Hermione ever done to you?" Ron yelled back.

"Why are you being so defensive of this girl? I'm the girlfriend! She's nobody to you!" Lavender retaliated.

"She's my friend! Why can't you be nice to my friends? You act fine around Harry!" Ron sounded confused and hurt.

"I'm threatened by her! Don't you see the way she looks at you? She's so in love with you! How blind are you?" Lavender said like Ron was a hopeless cause.

"She is? What are you talking about?" Ron asked, not yelling anymore.

"She is in love with you, and I'm threatened," Lavender said, close to tears.

"She's in love with me? Really?" Ron ran away from Lavender and out the door.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Never mind, where's Hermione?" he asked Harry after almost running him over.

"She should be talking to Ginny in the—" Harry never got to finish his sentence because Lavender burst out of the classroom.

"Wonnie Won! Where are you going? Come back!" Lavender grabbed his arm.

"Lavender! This is it! We are through! Go away! Come on, Harry," Ron said and they left Lavender in the dust.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Well, when I asked Lavender out, I thought I was making Hermione jealous, then I thought that Hermione didn't care, so I was stuck with her. At first it wasn't so bad, then she got annoying and clingy and then today with Hermione, I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle her," Ron finished when they were still running to the library with their robes billowing behind them.

"So you liked Hermione this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked.

"Basically, yes," Ron said, trying to keep his answer short.

They ran to the library and saw Hermione crying all over Ginny's uniform. Ginny saw them at the door, but Hermione didn't. Ginny gave them a relived look at pointed them out to Hermione. Hermione suddenly stood up and walked towards the door trying to wipe away her tears. Ron gripped her arm and pulled her into a corner and kissed her. Hermione appeared to be stuck by lightning because it took her a minute to move. Ginny walked up trying to shake out the shoulder of her robe.

"Took him long enough, didn't it?" Ginny asked Harry watching them kiss.

"I know, right?" Harry asked, and they both laughed.


End file.
